redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CopperJaw
Hi CopperJaw, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 18:18, March 5, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome CopperJaw! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways, ifn ye needs any help, then just ask, see ya round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! Sam, you finally got an account! Welcome to the Wiki! Did you read my stories and look at my pictures? Coldstrype the Scythe 22:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC)his name is SAM! User Page Why don't you have a user page? Are you not allowed to have one? And also, always remember to sign articles with four tldes! a tilde looks like this.~ Coldstrype the Scythe 11:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Why Hello! Hello Copperjaw, how are you doing on this fine day? --Penglens Who needs logic? 18:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Su'cuy! Kaysh Mirsh Solus. Greetings and salutations, O glorious Brigadier General Copperjaw Gauge Marrillion. I'll be posting all my crap soon. THe Titan can now reach my neighbor's tree across the street. Like, punch throughnyour plastic glasses and make you temporarily blind. Yeah, I modded yours like that, too. Have a spot on day, --Ejaxk The Abyss Talk! 04:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi hello I can help if you need it!Lorgo galedeep 15:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) meet me in the water EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE aye EEEEEEEEEE In the Making yes, I plan to make a user page. I am new at at all of this online stuff and will try to update as much as possible. --CopperJaw 15:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *uuuugh* *puts head in paws* I'm terrible at explaining things so bear with me here: um, when you click on "Edit this Page" you'll see these little icons on the top. click on the one that looks like a picture with a plus sign on it. then you click (if it's your own pictures) on browse and choose the drawing you want to put on by clicking it twice, or clicking it once and then clicking "open". then you click on upload, give your pic a name, and choose what the pic is (if it's your art, choose "this is my own personal fanart and i authorize redwall wiki to host it") and before you ask for help with an Avatar, Avatar info is on my userpage. good luck and may hte force be with you Luke!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hameha's Revenge Hey, Sammo, I posted that story I was telling you about over the phone. It's called Hameha's Revenge, and it is found on my user blog.Coldstrype the Scythe 00:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Your pictures Your pictures are done! They are drawn on paper and then edited on photoshop. I included an extra picture, which is a picture of you, and pictures of Skelva and Ejaxk are in the works. Coldstrype the Scythe Eulaliaaaa! Hey! Welcome to the wiki. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me. Would you sign under the Friends category on my page? Thanks! I hope you enjoy it here. I'll see ya around! (BTW, cool user name!) --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 21:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Did you see them? (Grabs CopperJaw by his shirt collar) Did you see my pictures yet? If you didn't, you must, and that's an order, General! Also, I would like to write an intro fanfic about the Alchemist Voles and Kryschtikov. Could you give me some info on them, please?Coldstrype the Scythe 18:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Newly edited story! Hey, CopperJaw! I edited the Story for Ejaxk with your suggestions! You can see it on my user blog!Coldstrype the Scythe 23:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) .... I BLACK-MAIL THE VOLES? ....Stroke of genius, fathead. Also, K R Y S H T I C K O V. Not that hard. BTW, how do you like my new sig? --Ejaxk The Abyss If you absolutely must intrude on my consciousness, leave a message 03:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss Fathead Hey, bugnutz. I read the new version of my story. I find it much more better.( Quote, not improper grammar.) Also, you almost spelled it right. You: dgemso Me: Djem So Close, but no cigar. --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 04:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss New Pics! I have some new pictures for you on my user page! Skarklin and The Duck are done! Coldstrype the Scythe 13:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC)